


House In The Void

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Catdon Freeman [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: They're Vibing, listen, okay so, that are in stasis together, they're gordonsonas-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Stasis Together AU
Series: Catdon Freeman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self Indulgent Writing Time? :)

There’s nothing here that makes it... okay. Gordon knows that. 

Or well, Catdon, he guesses. 

It’s not okay. This entire thing is so far out of the realm of okay that Go-Catdon, he needs to go by Catdon right now, Catdon knows that everything happened, this false calm is just the prelude to completely losing xyr entire mind. 

It hasn’t happened yet though. So it’s fine. It’s fine. Catdon can say that. 

Xyr not really sure how the other two are fairing though. 

Gor..dog? Gordog. That’s the name they decided on here, Gordog is... well, for a dog, alright, but Catdon has a feeling that daer usually a lot more energetic than dae currently are. Which isn’t good. It’s. Really not good. 

Catdon has no frame of reference for Gothdon. He... is not human, which Catdon can tell easily, not just because Gothdon seems to do nothing to hide it, but also because xe can smell it on him, like a sickness sitting heavy in his veins. There’s something... Xen about him. Catdon doesn’t think too much about it. Just wonders how alright the other is doing. 

After all, there isn’t malice hidden in that Xen. It would be rude not to think about it.  
The only good thing about this is that none of them are in the HEV suit anymore. It’s... it was heavy and exhausting, and physically painful to handle because of his fucking tail, and honestly, Catdon worries a bit about Gordog’s? Because dae seem so much more... expressive with it. 

Whatever. 

The house they were in together was just. Weird. Something was off, and Catdon hated it. And that wasn’t just because there was very very little chance for real privacy, but more because it just. 

It had no smell. 

The only smell here was each others, and that. 

That wasn’t fucking normal. That was so far from normal it gave xem heart palpitations. 

Okay maybe xe were a bit more high strung that xe realized. 

There was just. There was something wrong and Catdon was gonna figure out why the hell the three of them had been transported here of all places. 

Well. 

Whatever. 

Again. 

They all need to calm down. 

“Did I tell you guys about the fucking water fountain outside my lab?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight Catdon angst :)

When Catdon finally stumbled into Kleiner’s lab, shaking all over from everything, tail puffed up and ears pressed flat, it took a moment to register who xe had and who xe did not. 

The problem here was that Gothdon and Gordog where gone. 

They were never meant to be in this universe with him, Catdon knew this. They were not meant to be in here, in this universe, Catdon was the One Free Man in this one, but... 

Spending a month with only alternate versions of yourself leads you to some fun consequences. Such as becoming attached. 

“Gordon?” Xe blinked, reconnecting to the world for a moment, eyes darting towards Kleiner, who hand one hand out towards xem, worry written in the lines of his face, Lamarr hanging off of one of his shoulders. There was a pause, before Gordon’s tail flicked and xe launched xymself, wrapping xyr arms around him tight, shaking like a leaf. 

How did you explain to someone that you missed people that you were never supposed to meet, that were simply other versions of you, the same person stacked into the void together? 

Gordon didn’t know. All xe knew was that they weren’t there and Gordon missed them. 

Versions of himself that were brought together from unfortunate consequences, and Gordon missed them. He missed them, and xe couldn’t even explain to the people xe loved why, or who they were. 

It wasn’t the first time that Gordon cried in this past month, but xe had the feeling it would be the last for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: angst 9 & 13, catdog :]  
> 9: “Why are you awake?”  
> 13: “If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.”

The windows didn’t open. The curtains did, but they just showed nothing. Why Gordog wanted to open the window in the first place was a mystery, when it was so obvious there was nothing out there. Just darkness, stretching far beyond anything, just a void of nothing, and they were right in the middle of it, away from everything, everyone they should have been with. 

It was... kind of terrifying. 

“Why are you awake?” Gordog jumped slightly, but relaxed again just as quickly. Despite only being there for a day, Catdon was quickly showing as the quietest of the three of them, sneaky if anything, without meaning to. Xe were just... quiet. Light on xyr feet. Gordog glanced back out the window, finding just the expected darkness, and found no comfort in what dae had expected. 

“If you don’t hug me right now, I think I might fall apart.” It was a whispered confession, mostly because the third of their little party was asleep in the corner, curled up under blankets that Catdon had made sure to pile on them. Catdon blinked, tail slowly flicking behind xem, before settling against daer side and dragging daem into a hug. For a moment, the two of them where silent, as Gordog shook in Catdon’s arms, before a quiet, gentle purr started, and Catdon held daem all the tighter. 

It wasn’t... perfect. They weren’t alright, none of them were, and they all knew that. There wasn’t a good way to approach it, everything they had been through, however, nothing they had found quite yet. This was the best they could do, the best they had for the moment, and Gordog was going to take advantage of that, shifting to burrow up into Catdon’s lap, clinging on xem. Catdon huffed a laugh, giving daem room to move and settle, before leaning against the windowsill. 

“You need to sleep.” Catdon hummed, as if that truth wasn’t the same for xem. Gordog wasn’t going to say anything though. Hopefully, with Catdon curled up like this with daem, purring to comfort daem, would lull xem to sleep in the end. There was no guarantee, but Gordog couldn’t do much more. 

None of them really could. 

So instead, dae sighed, closing daer eyes and listened to the purr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 10 & 12 angst ,,, gordog and catdon. maybe a lil deadman if you want. they need to Talk  
> 10: “I’m worried about you.”  
> 12: “Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.”

It still smelled like nothing.

That wasn’t. It wasn’t good. Catdon knew that. Xe were sure it wasn’t good, but there was nothing, there was nothing outside of it, and that. Sucked. 

Catdon growled lowly, digging xyr teeth into one of the blankets that xe had burrowed under. Small hidden spaces were good, and there was nothing but the blankets to really simulate the hidden dark spaces Catdon would wiggle xyr way into given the chance. 

It didn’t help when the other two would drag away xyr blankets. 

“C’mon you.” Gothdon stole the blanket over xyr head, and Catdon hissed on instinct, only to have Gothdon hiss right back. Catdon stared, ears pressed down against xyr head, before Gothdon sighed, leaning down and flicking the blanket over xyr head, but so that Catdon’s head was still visible. “Gordog, c’mere.” 

Gordog was over in moments, though Catdon nearly hissed again, tail quite puffy underneath the blankets, though visibly, xyr hair was also a bit puffy. Just, in the end, quite poofy. Angry. 

“You good, Catdon?” Catdon huffed softly, rolling onto xry back and forcing xry head out of the blanket, staring at them quietly. 

“Are any of us?” That got a bitter laugh, and Catdon sat up properly, ears still pinned back against xyr head. 

Gothdon settled, stealing of them blankets for themself. “We’re worried about you.” 

Of course they were. Catdon had, attempted, for the first day or two to just. Push it back. Ignore the whole mess. Pretend xe were fine, and it worked for awhile, but xe... just couldn’t do it forever. No one could. Catdon doubted any of them could. 

Catdon... had a bad habit of isolating, but there wasn’t much place to go in the one room home they currently had, and thus. Blanket burrowing. 

“I’m... well I can’t say I’m fine.” Catdon flashed a smile, tail flicking against the blanket. Gordog’s sat still to one side, half curled behind Gothdon. “Is anyone here really good?” 

There was a pause, as the other two looked at each other, back to Catdon, and then resolutely away. Despite... everything, Catdon couldn’t help but comment. 

“Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.”

“You should take your own advice.” Gothdon shot back, and Catdon laughed, shaking xyr head. 

“Maybe. Maybe I should. We all should.” 

There was a pause, silence, before Gordog glanced back behind daem, looking towards the covered window. 

“It doesn’t smell like anything. It’s just us. Not... not even these smelled like anything.” Dae picked at the blankets, one having a few loose threads from daer habit, and Gothdon glanced towards daem. Catdon sighed, dragging xyr blanket back over xyr head, squishing xyr ears down. 

“It’s nothing. Which sucks, and really doesn’t bode well for us. Especially after... that deal.” 

Another moment of silence, and Catdon let out a sigh, leaning forwards and face planting directly into the space between Gothdon and Gordog, barely big enough for xem. It got a laugh, which made Catdon grin into the floor, and Gordog pulled xyr shoulders up to sitting up again, and Catdon settled, shifting slightly to press xyr knee against Gothdon’s, and then looked to Gordog. 

“C’mon. Circle time.”

Gordgo shifted slightly, pressing daer knees against Catdon’s and Gothdon’s, completely the triangle the three of them formed, and Catdon flung a blanket over top of them, a makeshift blanket fort held up by the three of them. 

“ Let’s. Let’s talk this out.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: #2 kisses for catdon?  
> 2: Kiss on the forehead

“Mrrp.” Catdon lifted xyr head, blinking the stars from xyr eyes to focus on who had just woke him up. 

“Oh my god you do the noise.” Catdon tilted xyr head slightly, focusing in on Gothdon who looked far too pleased for their own good. 

“Noise?” Catdon muttered, laying xyr head back down on xyr arms, yawning, jaw cracking as he did. 

“The, the cat noise, when you touch them and they wake up and they make the noise-” Gothdon cut himself off at Catdon’s eyes opening to glare half-heartedly at them. “Sorry.” Gothdon leaned down, pressing a careful kiss to Catdon’s forehead, earning a soft purr. “Go back to sleep. I’m sorry.” 

“Myeh.” Catdon huffed, tucking xyr head underneath xyr arms again, drifting back off to sleep to Gothdon’s confused ‘How in the world do you bend like this-’

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I'm the owner of Catdon (my tumblr is e-bubby), Oliver is Gordog (e-benrey) and Deadman is Matt ! (cheshiba) so! If you've got questions about any of the various gordons, you know who to direct them at.


End file.
